Heaven
by 258Cornelia-Ookami
Summary: Setelah membaca pesanmu, akhirnya aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal, itulah pesanmu. Dalam dunia dimana kita bisa menemukan arti hidup, bukankah perpisahan ini terlalu cepat? - Heaven (One Shot)


"Apa kau gugup dengan operasimu?" tanya Ichigo lewat telepon, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih.

"Ya, tentu saja! Mereka akan membedah mataku, bodoh." jawab Toshiro dari sebrang telephone. "Tapi, daripada itu, setelah operasi ini, aku bisa melihat wajah bodohmu itu lagi kan?" Toshiro tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Ya, itu benar." Lampu pejalan kaki sudah menyala, Ichigo berjalan menyebrangi jalanan melewati _Zebra Cross_.

"Sudah waktunya aku operasi."

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan menemanimu lagi nanti." ucap Ichigo sambil memutus telephone.

Ketika Ichigo sedang melewati Zebra Cross, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi, melaju tepat ke arah Ichigo.

"Tin–!"

"Brakk–!" Ichigo terpental dan badannya menghantam aspal jalanan cukup keras. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah. Buket bunga yang dia bawakan untuk Toshiro rusak, bunganya berserakan kemana-mana. Sang pengendara truk segera melarikan diri karena menyadari telah menabrak seseorang.

"To-Toshiro." panggil Ichigo lemah. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya. Namun mendadak semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

 **Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

 **Warning : Shounen Ai, IchiHitsu, OOC, AU, Gaje, dll**

 **Heaven**

.

.

"Hai, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kalau kamu siapa?" sapa Ichigo dengan ramah. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toshiro." ucap Toshiro dingin, ia membalas juluran tangan Ichigo.

"Toshiro? Namamu keren juga." Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Toshiro segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu, dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka berdua.

"Panggil saja aku Hitsugaya."

"Eh? Tapi aku lebih suka memanggil namamu langsung dari pada memanggil margamu. Kesannya jadi terlihat lebih akrab'kan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

* * *

Alunan musik terdengar dengan merdunya dari ruang musik. Karena penasaran, Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut putih dan bertubuh mungil sedang memainkan piano milik sekolah dengan lihai. Ichigo terpukau dengan permainan piano Toshiro. Mendadak permainan Toshiro berhenti.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Toshiro jutek.

"Aku kemari karena mendengar suara piano yang merdu." Ichigo berjalan mendekati piano. "Boleh request lagu?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu, kau tau lagu 'vivi'?" Toshiro mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tolong mainkan lagu itu."

"Kau yakin menyuruhku memainkan lagu itu? Lagu itu kan sedih?" Ichigo mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Toshiro menghela nafas panjang, lalu memainkan piano. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai memencet tuts piano.

"Aishiteruyo, Toshiro." ucap Ichigo ketika sudah sampai di reff. Toshiro reflek menghentikan pianonya karena kaget, wajahnya memerah hingga ke daun telinganya. "Toshiro, kau kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?" dengan kaku, Toshiro menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Kata-katamu barusan itu serius, Kurosaki?" tanya Toshiro gelagapan.

"Eh... kata-kataku barusan?" Ichigo berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi. Ketika sudah mengingatnya, wajah Ichigo ikut memerah. "Waahhhh–!" jerit Ichigo. "To-Toshiro, aku tak bermaksud, akh, bukan begitu, jadi, aya, jadi, jadi." Ichigo tidak tau harus berkata apa setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaanya ke Toshiro.

"Aku... Aku juga menyukai Kurosaki." Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

"Benarkah Toshiro?" Toshiro mengangguk. Karena merasa senang, Ichigo segera memeluk tubuh mungil Toshiro erat. "Jadi kita resmi pacaran kan?"

"I-Iya, tapi bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu? Sesak tau!"

"Ups." Ichigo melepas pelukannya. "Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu senang sih." Ichigo mengelus rambut putih Toshiro lembut. "Terima kasih, Toshiro."

* * *

"Setelah lulus, kau ingin lanjut ke Universitas mana Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri meja Toshiro.

"Aku akan lanjut ke Universitas XY."

"Kau serius akan lanjut kesana? Yang bisa masuk kesana kan hanya anak-anak yang, aku lupa kalau kau juga pintar."

"Memangnya Kurosaki ingin masuk ke universitas mana?"

"Aku rencananya akan masuk ke universitas XX."

"Kenapa tidak ke universitas yang sama denganku saja? Kau kan juga pintar."

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku tidak cocok dengan universitas itu, terlalu banyak persaingan." Toshiro menatap mata coklat Ichigo. "Apa ada yang aneh Toshiro?"

"Kurasa aku akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama denganmu Kurosaki."

"Benarkah? Kau serius? Universitas yang kupilih itu universitas yang biasa saja lho, Toshiro."

"Iya, sepertinya aku tidak ingin pisah denganmu Kurosaki." Toshiro tersenyum tipis. Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Ichigo tidak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh Toshiro.

"Toshiro kau memang pacarku yang paling menggemaskan."

"O-Oi, Kurosaki, lepaskan, malu tau!" Toshiro meronta-ronta agar Ichigo melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak mau, salah sendiri kau menggemaskan." Ichigo semakin erat memeluk tubuh Toshiro.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan!"

* * *

Tanggal 24 Desember 20xx, tepatnya malam natal, Ichigo berencana menginap dirumah Toshiro untuk merayakan natal dan juga menenami dia karena kakaknya sedang pergi kerumah neneknya untuk merawat neneknya yang sedang sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo menginap di rumah kekasihnya setelah 6 tahun berpacaran. Entah apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan dirumah Toshiro, mungkin saja mereka akan menghabiskan malam natal mereka dengan melakukan sesuatu yang dewasa. Toh, mereka berdua juga sudah dewasa.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan ketika kita memasak makan malam berdua, ya kan Toshiro?" ucap Ichigo, ia menoleh ke sebelah tetapi tidak ada Toshiro. "Toshiro?" ketika Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Toshiro yang sedang menggosok matanya dengan tangannya beberapa kali. "Toshiro, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

Toshiro menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo, ia terdiam karena terkejut, semuanya terlihat mengabur. "Kurosaki, pandanganku.. sedikit kabur."

"Mau aku temani ke rumah sakit?" tawar Ichigo karena kahwatir. Toshiro hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Ichigo membawa Toshiro ke rumah sakit.

Disalah satu kamar rumah sakit, terdapat dua orang dikamar itu. Yang satunya terduduk di kasur rumah sakit dan satunya lagi berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Pemuda yang duduk di kasur rumah sakit hanya terdiam karena ia baru saja kehilangan penglihatannya. Ichigo bingung harus berbuat apa karena dia tau Toshiro masih shock dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Kurosaki, maaf karena aku, kita tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama." ucap Toshiro memecah keheningan.

"Tak apa, lagipula kita bisa merayakan natal bersama tahun depan kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika sampai natal tahun depan aku tidak bisa melihat lagi?" tanya Toshiro, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ichigo meraih tangan kiri Toshiro yang gemetar.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melihat lagi kok, kata dokter, kau bisa melihat lagi setelah menjalankan operasi." Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil di saku jaketnya. "Walaupun natal sudah lewat, tapi aku ingin memberimu ini. Waktu itu aku tidak sempat memberikan ini untukmu karena waktu itu kau masih shock." Ichigo membuka kotak kecil itu dan mengeluarkan cincin. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kiri Toshiro. Kedua pipi Toshiro bersemu. "Aku membeli cincin itu sepasang lho." Ichigo juga ikut mengenakan cincinnya di jari manis sebelah kanan. Toshiro tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo terdiam memerhatikan semua kenangan yang ia lakukan bersama Toshiro. Kenang-kenangan itu terangkai layaknya roll film yang mengitari tubuhnya. Semua kenang-kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Toshiro membuatnya nostalgia. "Jika benar aku akan mati, bisakah aku mengirim pesan terakhirku untuknya?" tanya Ichigo. Ia melihat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menulis sebuah pesan singkat yang tertuju untuk Toshiro. Ichigo melihat kalimat singkat yang ia tulis, ia tersenyum kecut. Send. Pesan terkirim. Perlahan ponsel Ichigo melebur menjadi kelopak bunga berwarna putih. Ichigo memerhatikan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan itu dan membayangkan Toshiro. "Maaf, Toshiro." ucap Ichigo. Perlahan air mata mengalir melewati pipi Ichigo.

* * *

Seorang dokter melepas perban yang menutup mata Toshiro dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali Toshiro mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat ruang kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat pemandangan kota yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Ada juga sepasang burung yang berterbangan di langit yang biru. "Aku, aku bisa melihat lagi!" ucap Toshiro bahagia. Momo menghampiri Toshiro yang terlihat sangat bahagia karena ia bisa melihat lagi. "Momo, sekarang aku bisa melihat lagi! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi!" ucap Toshiro, kebahagian Toshiro mendadak hilang ketika melihat wajah sedih Momo. "Ada apa Momo? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Toshiro, kakak harap kamu tetap tenang setelah mendengar ini." Toshiro terdiam menunggu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan kakaknya. "Ichigo, Ichigo kecelakaan ketika ia menuju ke sini." tangisan Momo pecah. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya sejak tadi ia mendengar kabar Ichigo kecelakaan.

"Heh?!" wajah Toshiro berubah pucat.

"Sekarang *hiks* dia ada diruang operasi *hiks*. Dokter sedang berusaha menolongnya*hiks*." ucap Momo yang berkali-kali berusahan menghapus air matanya. Toshiro segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruang operasi. Didepan ruang operasi, ia melihat Karin dan Yuzu yang duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu hasil operasi. Karin mencoba menenangkan Yuzu yang terus menangis. Karin menyadari kehadiran Toshiro.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurosaki?" tanya Toshiro panik.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi ayah sedang berusahan menyelamatkan nyawa Ichi-nii." ucap Karin sedih.

"Tapi kemungkinan Ichi-nii selamat sangat kecil!" teriak Yuzu sambil menangis. Karin memeluk Yuzu lebih erat dan ia juga ikut menangis.

Toshiro merasa badannya mulai lemas. Ia segera duduk di bangku ruang tunggu yang agak jauh dari Karin dan Yuzu. Toshiro melepas cincin yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Always With You." Toshiro terkejut membaca sebuah kalimat yang berada di dalam cincin itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju atap rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di atap rumah sakit, ia berdiri didekat pagar pembatas. Toshiro berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Kemungkinan Ichigo-nii selamat sangat kecil!" ucapan Yuzu berdengung di telinga Toshiro. Tatapan Toshiro berubah menjadi kosong. Ia menggenggam erat pagar pembatas. Toshiro bersiap melompat dari atap rumah sakit.

Sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan terulur memeluk Toshiro dari belakang untuk menghentikan Toshiro. "Jangan Toshiro." Ichigo memeluk tubuh Toshiro lebih erat. Disekeliling mereka terdapat kelopak bunga putih yang berterbangan.

"Ichigo?" disaat Toshiro ingin menoleh, tubuh Ichigo melebur menjadi beberapa kelopak bunga putih. Tubuh Ichigo berpindah cukup jauh dari hadapan Toshiro. "Ichigo tunggu!" Toshiro berlari menghampiri Ichigo, tapi kelopak bunga putih itu berterbangan ke arahnya membuat Toshiro menghentikan langkahnya. Toshiro dapat melihat Ichigo tersenyum lembut. "Ichigo, lihat, sekarang aku sudah bisa melihatmu..." ucap Toshiro. "...Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Ichigo!" teriak Toshiro dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Toshiro." Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melebur menjadi kelopak bunga putih yang berterbangan menuju langit.

* * *

Toshiro menunggu hasil operasi diruang tunggu tempat tadi ia duduk. Ia terus melihat ke arah cincinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Tuhan, aku mohon, tolong selamatkan Ichigo." kelopak bunga yang tadi dilihat Toshiro diatap melintasi pikirannya, seakan-akan ingin menghentikan Toshiro untuk berharap.

Lampu ruang operasi telah padam, ayah Ichigo yang seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, adik-adik Ichigo segera menghampiri ayah mereka untuk menanyakan keadaan Ichigo. Toshiro ingin menghampiri mereka bertiga, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar jeritan Yuzu.

"Tidak! Ichi-nii!" teriak Yuzu mendengar bahwa kakaknya tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Tangisan Yuzu semakin keras. Disampingnya Karin juga ikut menangis. Isshin memeluk kedua anaknya dan ikut menangis.

"Ichigo.." Toshiro terdiam terpaku menatap pintu ruang operasi.

Disebuah taman rumah sakit, Toshiro duduk terdiam di bangku taman. "Drrt." Ponselnya bergetar. Dilayar ponselnya tertulis pengirimnya adalah Ichigo. Toshiro segera membuka pesan itu.

Date : 20xx/05/06 11:22:39

From : Bakamikan

To : Frozen Prince

Text : Aku Mencintaimu

Air mata yang sudah Toshiro bendung dari tadi, akhirnya tumpah. Semua kenangannya dengan Ichigo selama 7 tahun kembali terulang di kepalanya. "Ichigo." panggil Toshiro. "Setelah membaca pesanmu, akhirnya aku mengerti, "Selamat tinggal." Itu lah yang ingin kau katakan tadi, bukan?" Toshiro tersenyum pahit sambil melihat isi pesan Ichigo. "Ichigo. *hiks* Ichigo." Toshiro menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Banyak yang hadir ke pemakaman itu, mulai dari kerabat, teman dan keluarga. Sedikit semi sedikit orang-orang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Yang tersisa di pemakaman itu hanya Keluarga Ichigo dan Toshiro.

"Menurutku, Ichi-nii sangat beruntung memiliki pacar seperti Toshiro." ucap Yuzu, sambil menatap batu nizan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Yuzu?" tanya Toshiro penasaran.

"Karena Toshiro adalah orang yang kuat, rasanya sama seperti ibu kami." Yuzu menoleh ke arah Toshiro sambil tersenyum lembut. Toshiro tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Ayo pulang Yuzu." ajak Karin. "Oh ya, terima kasih Toshiro karena kau sudah menjadi salah satu kebahagiaan Ichi-nii." ucap Karin.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Toshiro seorang. Toshiro meletakan sebuah buket bunga di atas makam Ichigo. Sebuah bunga dengan kelopak putih yang sama seperti waktu itu. "Kelopak bunga yang waktu itu, itu adalah bunga Snowdrop'kan? Aku terkejut karena kau bisa tau bunga favoritku." Toshiro menatap batu nisan Ichigo. "Terima kasih untuk semua kenangan yang kau berikan kepadaku, terima kasih juga karena waktu itu kau menghentikanku ketika aku mencoba bunuh diri." Toshiro mencium cincin yang di berikan Ichigo. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk pesan terakhirmu untukku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

.

.

Setelah membaca pesanmu, akhirnya aku mengerti

Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal, begitulah katamu

Jika harapanku bisa didengar, sesuatu bisa hilang didunia ini

Jadi waktunya telah tiba, untuk katakan selamat tinggal

.

.

Cornelia : Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, meskipun rada gaje

Ichigo : Woi Author, kayaknya gua mulu yang menderita!

Cornelia : Menderita gimana?

Ichigo : Di fanfic Menuju Hutan Penuh Cahaya Kunang-Kunang gua mati, Zanpakutou Dicuri, gua keliatan lemah, I Love You and Good Bye Toshiro gua mati gara-gara penyakit, dan di Chocolate Magic, gua kejatuhan tiang!

Cornelia : Tapi endingnya lu hidup lagi kan? Terus nikah sama Toshiro.

Ichigo : Eh, itu, a.. *blushing*

Cornelia : Dari semua derita lu di fanfic gua, ambil aja positifnya

Toshiro : Thor

Cornelia : Ya Toshiro?

Toshiro : Rasanya gua pernah ngeliat semua adegan fanfic di atas deh

Cornelia : Oh itu, fanfic kali ini bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari lagu Heaven yang di coverin oleh Kak Rachie *mata berbinar-binar*

Toshiro : Owhhhh.. *ber-oh ria*

Cornelia : Nah, untuk para readers, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ya, terima kasih!


End file.
